1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clasp used for jewelry.
2. Description of the Related Art
The clasp suggested in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-89320 is comprised of a body having a connection ring, a pin to be inserted into the body, a stopper engaged to the pin to thereby prevent the pin from releasing from the body, and a releaser for ceasing engagement of the stopper with the pin.
The releaser and the stopper are formed integrally with each other. The releaser and the stopper are inserted into a hole formed with the body such that the releaser and the stopper are energized by a spring having been inserted into the hole. Then, the hole is sealed at its opening end to prevent the releaser, the stopper and the spring from dropping out of the hole.
The releaser projects beyond the body. The body is formed a through-hole extending perpendicularly to the above-mentioned hole so as to intersect with the hole in the body.
The pin is formed with grooves to which the stopper is to be engaged.
Inserting the pin into the through-hole, the stopper is engaged to one of the grooves at an intersection of the hole and the through-hole. Since the stopper is compressed by the spring, the pin is prevented from releasing from the body.
The releaser is pushed into the body against the spring to thereby release the stopper from the pin, and thus, a user can draw the pin out of the body.
In the above-mentioned conventional clasp, the releaser and the stopper are caulked to the body at a surface. Accordingly, the above-mentioned conventional clasp is accompanied with problems that (a) though the body is required to be ornamental at a surface thereof, the caulk degrades appearance of the body, (b) though the body is required to be ornamental at a surface thereof, the body may be scratched when the releaser and the stopper are caulked to the body, and (c) the fixation of the releaser and the stopper to the body need a skilled person and much time.